Life That Unacceptable
by Sayane-Saya
Summary: AU.Shinji : "D-diah… MENGHARGAI AKUH! Gak kaye lu Mitsuru!" sambil nunjuk Mitsu yang ga tau apa-apa. Mitsuru : "Dih…" Fic Gaje, Jayus, OOC? Yup. No flames please! Sayane masih newbie. Mind to R&R? Chap 2 up!
1. The Weird and The Bald

**Life That Unacceptable**

Chapter 1 : The Weird and The Bald

WARNING : ini fic abal, nista, busuk, gila, OOC, dan gaje, oh ya, dan ada extreme alayness di percakapannya… Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca. Tapi Saya hargailah yang mau baca, hehe…  
Disclaimer : Persona punya ATLUS, kalo Persona punya Saya ya gini jadinya -_-"

AN : ~Bagian tulisan alay : terima kasih kepada mbak yang suka SMS alay, jadi inspirasi leho…  
~Bagian story : Saya mohon maaf bagi fans Junpei, kalau Saya membuatnya jadi seperti ini, maaf juga untuk fans chara yang lain, kalau OOC dan sebagainya, namanya juga fanfic, jadi… mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!

* * *

Pada suatu hari, tinggalah manusia burik bernama Junpei. Junpei bukanlah anak yang berpendidikan; tetapi anak yang aneh, dan menjijikan. Bahkan orang tuanya sampai jijik tingkat dewa. Pada saat ia berumur 4 tahun orang tuanya membuang Junpei ke kolong jembatan Iwatodai.

Sampai suatu hari,datanglah seorang kakek gila berhidung jumbo. Saking besarnya hidung itu, ia sampai bisa ngupil pake telapak kaki! _WOW! AMAZING!_

Kakek itu memungut Junpei yang jabrik, tiba-tiba, hidung kakek itu gatal, ia pun ngupil pake kepala Junpei. Alhasil, Junpei jadi botak karena rambutnya nyangkut di hidung kakek gila bernama Igor itu. Karena kesal, kakek Igor membuang Junpei kembali. Akhirnya Junpei dibesarkan oleh kodok burik yang senasib dengannya.

Sekarang, Junpei telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki botak sejati. Seiring kemunduran zaman, Junpei berubah menjadi anak punk, metal, gothic, dan gahol hol hol hol… Tapi, ia tidak se-"macho" kedengarannya, ia selalu memakai "CD" warna shocking **PINK**, Junpei mandi setahun sekali (buseet), jadi, tak heran jika aroma tubuhnya hng… ya begitulah! Karena tinggal di kolong jembatan, ia takut digodain sama nyamuk kecentilan (ckckck, gila nyamuk…), maka tiap hari memakai parfum merek terkenal **"BAYGON"** dan cebok dengan **"SPIRITUS"** (apa hubungannya?).

Suatu hari, ia merasa lapar, lalu ia mampir ke warung makan **"BUNCIS"**,(anda bertanya mengapa Saya nge-bold tulisan "buncis"? Nanti anda akan tau sendiri…)

Junpei : "hmm, buncis? Sepertinya enaak :9"

Sesampainya di warung, ia melihat seorang wa*ia cantik berambut coklat pendek dan bertubuh tegap kekar (heh?). Junpei yang keganjenan pun menyapanya… (WARNING : percakapan berikut mengandung extreme alayness)

Junpei : "Hey,mba'e namane sopo? Toh cantik amat *_winked_*"  
Mba'e : "Ihihihi~"  
Junpei : "Mbaaa' aq tanya nma' koq g' jwaab?"  
Mba'e : "Eeh,nma aq Chinjiryooo~"  
Junpei : "Nama'e sexy…"  
Mba'e : "YA NGGAK LAH! THE HELL-O! (serak)"  
Junpei : "Aduduh,c'yank lagi batuk yaah?"  
Mba'e : "Iyaaa~"  
Junpei : "Cini,aq cembuhin… liat blakank yach!"

Junpei mulai memonyongkan bibir dowernya yang udah maju itu, tiba-tiba…  
Nengoklah mbak-mbak yang sepertinya galak itu. (sfx : cling!) **JENG JENG!**

Mba'e : "WHOOA! Bibir yang tebal!  
Junpei : "MAMIII! ADA BABI NGEPEET!"  
Mba'e : "Yo,ini Shinjiro cay…"  
Junpei : "Yey, ternyata mba'e laki-laki!"  
Shinjiro : "Ya toh, mas ini suka sesama jenis"  
Junpei : "LAH KOK TAU?"  
Shinjiro : "Di kaosmu ada tulisan 'H3Y I'M 64Y' "  
Junpei : "OW, S*IT!"  
Shinjiro : "_Mau tau rahasiaa?"  
_Junpei : "WUHAAAT?"  
Shinjiro : "UPILMU NGATUNG TUH!"  
Junpei : "ARGH! BEHOLE! (sambil gali harta karun dengan napsunya)"  
Shinjiro : "Eh,bentar yapz, aq maw layanin plankgand dlu cay…"  
Junpei : "Iya bibeh"

Perjalanan belum diteruskan, Junpei masih _stay_ di warung **"BUNCIS" **(bencong, buncit, ingusan), nge-PDKT sama Shinji, tiba-tiba ada rambut coklat lain beserta rombongannya singgah…

? : "EH BUNCIS! MINTA JUS CENDOL!"  
Shinji : "Ga ada cendol, adanya jengkol…"  
? : "Heh? Bole… TAPI JENGKOL KEBON MANG DIRMAN YAP!"  
Shinji : "SEEEP DAH!"

Lalu Shinji membuat jus jengkol… "nyaaam"

? : "Heh! Kok buat jus gitu?"  
Shinji : "Kan akuh makan dulu,terus di blender di perut akuh :P week,makanya jangan sotoy otong!"  
? : "Terus nyajiinnya gimana?"  
Shinji : "Kita (kita?) ada menu special hari ini, cara nyajiinnya… ya gitu deh, dikeluarin dulu!"  
? : "Jadi, anget anget gitu dong?"  
Shinji : "Iyaaa~"  
Rombongan : "…" (sweat dropped)  
? : "WUIDIH! BHANTOB MARKHOTHOB TUH! AJEGILE! SEDAAP!"

Sementara Shinji ke WC-eh bikin jus, percakapan ini terjadi…

Junpei : "Iiih, ada babe burik! (sambil menunjuk kearah cewek berambut coklat itu,sebenarnya mereka sudah saling kenal, tetapi semenjak Junpei di buang oleh orang tuanya mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi)"  
Babe burik : "Waaah, ada Gayus…"  
Junpei : "Hay kuntiii ^^"  
Kunti : "Hai burik…"  
Junpei : "Ach,Yukampret nich! Qm X yg BuRiKz…"  
Yukampret : "NGACA!"  
Junpei : "Okeh! *winked* (sambil bedakan [nutupin burik di muka] sfx : pok pok pok)"  
Yukampret : "Argh! Dasar buncis!"  
Junpei : "Ah, qm bisa ajah! Kamuh ketombean…"  
Yukampret : "BAWAAN DARI SONO TAU! Kamuh, kutuan~"  
Junpei : "Eh, Yukalong, Yukadal, Yukasur, Yukakus, Yukancut, Yukampoeng! Ini bwatz m'knan bokep-eh, bokap gue tawooo? Hooo!"  
Yoyon : "Eh Stupensil, Jonget, Jambret, Jongos, Junpetek, Kutu loncat (?)! BACOT LU! Eh, emang bokep-eh, bokap lu apaan?  
Junpei : "BURUNG-eh, KODOK!"

Shinjiro yang sudah selesai boker-eh, bikin jus, maen JB-JB aja…

Shinji : "Bagusan makian ane! Shinjiro chaaan~ (apa banget -_-"), mba' kancuut… ini pesananmu ^^"  
Kancut-tan : "Acucuuh… qm' baiq c'kalee… btw, aq bukan mba' kancut, but… 'THE MIGHTY YUKARI TAKEBA-san!' cewek pualing cantik dan sexy ^^ *plak! Ketampared Mak lampir*(uups…)"  
Yukari : "Oy, btw lagi… GAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN PINK-JIROOO!"

Seketika, wajah Junpei langsung memerah…

Yukari : "Nape ngos?"  
Shinji : "Iye, nape lu?"  
Junpei : "Tee hee, aq mayu, 'CD'q waRn4 PINK~ shocking lho…"  
Yuka-Shinji : "GYAHAHAHA! NGAKU DIA!"  
Junpei : "Liat nich, CD-q w'na pink, bolong lagi… (sambil nunjukin)"  
Yukari : "KYAAA! (merem-mendem)"  
Shinji : "Uhh… (ngeden) Sexy… (meluk kaki Mak lampir)"  
Aki-aki ubanan : "KAMPREET! (gak nyadar ngentutin Shinji –sfx : brooot psh psh)"

Setelah Aki-aki ubanan-eh Akihiko kentut, Shinji langsung K.O.

Yukari : "Wkwkwkwk, mhamphooos! (gahol mode : on)"  
Mak lampir : "Alay lu…"  
Yukari : "Yodah siii… Paling nggak ga bau ketek kayak elu! (sfx : lagu bau bau,bau ketek gaje yang di Uya Kuya)"  
Mak lam-eh Mitsuru : "Ngeh? Masa sih? (ngendus-ngendus) XP Hueek! (muntah darah –lebay mode : on)"

Tiba-tiba lewat anak emo bawa-bawa headphone…

Elmo : "_Bunga seroja… hai bunga seroooja… a-a-a-a-ah…_"  
Yukari : "Hell-ah kau Minato! Muji die cing? *plak*!"  
Minato : "APAAN SIH? SAKIT YUKANCUUT! ORANG LAGI NYANYI DIPROTES! Well, BUNGA TULIP! (jari tengah anda acung kedepan)"  
?1 : "_I need your help!_ (sfx : KA-BOOM!)"  
Yukari : "(K.O.)"  
Kacang koro : "Woof! (_aaah selingkuhan gueee_) *whimper*"  
?1 : "Koro-chaan… SELINGKUHAN? WTF?"  
Ken-tut : "Eh, eh, liat dech roq miny quww!"  
Shinji : "Fuhhh… (sfx : blow)"  
Ken-tut : "Aaah! Jangaaan!"  
?2 : "Ken, kamu cekcy deeh… Iya kan Aigis?"  
Ken : "Aah, makasih Fuuka~"  
Aigis : "Iya, tentu, benar"  
Ken : "Aduuh… Jadi malu…"

Meanwhile …

Shinjiro : "Gha gha,srooot… (_extreme nosebleed_)"

_**TBC… **_(bukan penyakit!)

* * *

AN : Yosh! Chap 1 selesai! Maaf kalau jelek atau mengganggu, ternyata mbak Saya sangat membantu dengan tulisan 'alay', tolong review ya semua… Bisa berupa saran supaya fic ini bagus, bisa berupa kritikan supaya Saya bisa membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi… _Thanks for reading_! Maaf kalo ada typo… Maaf lagi kalau fic ini tak layak untuk dibaca ne-

_**Special **__**thanks **__**to **__**all **__**my friends **__**who**__** have **__**helped and supported **__**me**__**.  
**__**I **__**wish y**__**ou **__**success **__**always**__**, **__**and **__**all **__**the **__**best **__**for **__**you**__**.  
**__**Thank **__**you so much**__** guys...**_


	2. Some Idiotic Scenes

**Chapter 2** : Some Idiotic Scenes

AN : ~Bagian tulisan alay : terima kasih kepada mbak yang suka SMS alay, jadi inspirasi leho…  
~Bagian story : Saya mohon maaf bagi fans Junpei- uups, sekarang Shinji, kalau Saya membuatnya jadi seperti ini, maaf juga untuk fans chara yang lain, kalau OOC dan sebagainya, namanya juga fanfic, jadi… Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!  
~Untuk warning : udah di chap sebelumnya kan? Tapi sekarang **WARNING KERAS!** Sangat keras. **JAYUS kali 5**.

* * *

**Waktunya balas review! (maaf kalau asal panggil)**

**Shiney,** Thanks for the review! Review pertama, entah kenapa Saya senang sekali! Coca Cola? Diapakan ya? Masa' buat deodoran? Haha…

**Triple,** Iya, endingnya jelek. Jangan cuma review, buat story juga dong :]

**Rondo,** Iya, fans Junpei? Maaf! Ampun!

**Shieru,** Hmm… Yaah… Pusing? Minum panadol! *plak* Saya makin ke ujung makin Gaje…

**Sweet,** Yea! Thanks~

**Oskar,** Kasihan guling anda… Kan dingin… Brrr~ (apa banget)

**YuMi,** FeMC? Saya emang tadinya mau pakai dia, tapi bingung mau diapakan. Ini udah dicoba tapi… Maaf –ne!

**SD,** Waah, makasih :] . Hmm, sepertinya Saya harus minta maaf pada Shinji, soalnya di chap 2 ini dia akan jadi korban~

Yup! Saya sudahi dulu bacot-bacotannya! _**Here it is! LTU chap 2! Hope you like it!**_ (- , -)

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Bisa dibilang pengecut, karena gua emang kabur abis marahin Yukancut tadi, yah kan udah ada Aigis ini yang ngehajar dia, daan di jalan gua kena sial… Emang dasar nasib! Gua ketemu Tanaka, pake acara manyun ke gua dulu lagi! Whadda?

Lepas kontrol gua, gua sambet pake pixie, (ooh, ada? Kirain lagi soping…) entah kenapa tuh orang mati (nah loh, mampus). Cameraman-nya minta gua tanggung jawab, YUP! TAKE OPER DE SHOW LAH YAW! Ojeh, pertama gua ganti dulu nama show-nya. Terus gua ganti todepoin (baca : tujuan) show-nya, buat theme song, aaand… JENG! JENG! Lahirlah, (kawin ma sopo?) _THE DOGER SUPER SHOW!_Show, ya… Prank Show lebih tepatnya.

_**Pap cuap, pap cuap, na—na-nana! Jreng!  
The Doooger Su-per-Shooow…**_

_The Show that make people not 'cheboq' just to see the host! Teen Pop Star *BUAGH!* Sensational Minato Arisato-o! Give applause everyone! 'Cause here he co-ome! Dok dok… JEGER!_

Kurang lebih gitu theme song-nya. (AN : -_-")  
Sekarang, tinggal cari korban! Beruntungnya, gua denger suara _'I LOP YU MUAH MUAH!'_ haha. "Eh, apaan tuh? Oy Cameraman! Itu aja yuk? Yuk?" "Gapapa?" kata Cameraman, "Iya lah!" bales gua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinjiro's POV**

"I LOP YU MUAH MUAH! (dengan gaya puitisnya)" Gila banget surat cinta kayak gitu,(sambil nyeka darah) ntar dikira orang gila gue (sweat dropped)… Hmm, gimana ya?

"HOT BUANGGET ZICH LOE!" Itu malah kayak pervert…

"BODI LU BOHAI!" Jiah, stalker! Kaga bener-beneer! Huee… Tapi si Ken tuh sexy bangeet, ampun deh, BAHENOL! Bukannya gue yaoi ya, tapi dia kan masih kecil jadi tampangnya innocent gitu… (Readers : pedophile ya lu?) KAGAAAK! Oh iya, gue salah, harusnya gak fokus ke Ken doang dong. Iya iya, gue tau kok (alias ke-GR an). Mitsuru pasti suka sama gue kan? Terus mau gimanaa? Emang nasib kan jadi orang ter gan- *BUAGH!* di dorm?

**Author's POV**

End of Shinjiro's POV. Singkatnya, Shinjiro tidak jadi buat surat cinta untuk Ken, dan dia bingung mau ngasih apa buat Mitsuru. Dia nggak mau nularin panu seperti yang sebelumnya iya lakukan, (Shinji : "Uhh… (ngeden) Sexy… (meluk kaki Mak lampir)") ia pun merenung di kolong WC (jayus). Dia terus membayangkan betapa bohai *PLAK!* si Ken dan paha-nya yang berkewer-keweria itu. Ia bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ken menggunakan 'special skill'-nya. Yaitu menggunakan *piiip* dan menulis "I LOVE U" pake tinta *piii- ugh, _I can't say it!_(halah)-biar bau-nya khas gituu, yang sudah dipilox (?). Dia buat 2, 1 untuk Ken, dan 1 lagi untuk Mitsuru. Ia memutuskan untuk ngasih ke Mitsuru dulu, entah kenapa tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah…

Paastiip*,(Readers : katanya ga bisa nyebuut…) o-on the way dia akan mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh…

**-0_0-**

Shinji pun mencari Mitsu ke berbagai tempat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian seorang (yang kayaknya…) cewek di kamar mandi, "MAARRIMAAAR… AWW!" "ITU PASTI DIAAA!" kata Shinji dengan napsunya.  
Ia pun maen nyelonong langsung ke kamar mandi itu. Anehnya, kamar mandi itu nggak dikunci.  
(sfx : BRAAK!) Pintu dibuka, terdengar jeritan seorang 'cewek'. "KYAAA!"

**Meanwhile…**

**Minato**: "Kamar mandi. Gapapa nih?"

**Cameraman** : "Kan tadi elu yang pengen ngerjain nih orang, gimana sih!"

**Minato** : "Hmm… OK!"

**Back To Reality**

**Shinji**: "Heey, how sek' gohind?" (AN : Salah total cing)

**?** : "Hmmmph…"

**Shinji** : "Don't yu bi ashemed, speakered know bibeeh…" (AN : Makin kacau tau)

**?** : "Hmmmph… (blushing)"

**Shinji**: "I know you want me!"

**?** : "… (sweat dropped)"

**Shinji** : "Yaaah, kok malu-malu bangke?"

**?**: "Hmmmph!"

**Shinji**: "Sini lah say, wanna shoow me ya mop-eh, ralat, move?" (AN : Au dah)

**?** : "mmh, mmh… (NOOOH!)"

**Shinji** : "Okay theen… *grin*"

OMG! Shinjiro menebas tirai yang menutupi tubuh 'cewek' tersebut, (sfx : SHAASH!) TADAA! Terlihatlah 'ASHGEDUBEG' orang itu oleh Shinji…

**Shinji** : "WOW."

Karena orang itu memakai shower cap, rambutnya tak terlihat, si orang juga madep belakang… (AN : Jangan bayangkan percakapan berikut, terserah sih, tapi… Sudah di Warning ya!)

**Shinji** : "Badan lu kok rata sih?"

**?** : "Mmmh…"

**Shinji** : "Mane punggung lo BISULan lagi!"

**?** : "Mmmh…"

**Shinji** : "Kaki lo burik dan buluan!"

**?** : "Mmmh…"

**Shinji** : "Bulu ketek lu ngacir kemane-mane!"

**?** : "Hhh… (sfx : pruuut…)"

**Shinji** : "Heh, ape tuh di *piiip* lu? Kok coklat-coklat gitu?"

**?**: "GUE KECEPIRIIIT AAAAAH! Akghirnya, bighga –blebek- ngomhongh –blebek-juga…"

**Shinji** : "AAARGH JUNPEI! Pantesan badannya nggak ngenakin gitu… Kirain Mitsuru, eh, emang tadi kenapa ga bisa ngomong?"

**Junpei** : "Guhwha negyeen sabhung-blebek-"

**Shinji** : "GYAHAHA, gila. Makanya mandi jangan jarang-jarang, elu sekalinya mandi kacau semua, pintu ga dikonci, nelen sabun, (jangan-jangan sikat gigi pake sikat WC lagi...) wkwkwkw… Eh, liat Mitsuru ga?"

**Junpei** : "Tadi guye lihuaaadh-blebek—"

**Shinji** : "DIMANA!—"

**"BRAK!"** pintu di buka, masuklah Aigis.

**Aigis**: "Hmm, para manusia planet sedang mengadakan pesta di kamar mandi perempuan, sebaiknya saya pergi (ngacir)." (sfx : BLAAM!)

**Junpei & Shinji**: "KAMAR MANDI PEREMPUAAAAN?" (jayus)

**Junpei** : "WTF! Nji, gimana nih?"

**Shinji** : "Waah, sudah normal mulutnya! Lhaaa? Ya salah elu! Gimana sih? Gua tinggal keluar, abubye~"

**Junpei** : "THUUIIIIDDHAAAAAAQ!"

**Meanwhile… at Dorm. Somewhere lah…**

First victim, **Mitsuru Kirijo**(gagal)

**Akihiko** : "Heeey, Kursi maaan ;) aaash…"

**Kursi maaan**: "Whoa, aku…aku…aku ga suka sama kamyuuuh… Udah tua…ubannya banyaak…mana bau pesing lagi… JANGAN GODAAIII AKUUU! Uh, ah… JANGAN AMBIL KEPERAWANAANKU~~~U!"

**Akihiko**: "WA WA WA, FEETNAAAH HETOOOO! (napsu)"

**Shuji**: "Eh, tuh cewek lu dateng!"

**Akihiko**: "Aaah, bohai, kita ketemu lagi…"

**Bohai** : "WO~OF! (lirikan matamu… ooooh!)"

**Mitsuru**: "Eh, bohai kempes lo kacang koro!"

**Koro**: "Woof! (asyiiik, aku bohaai~)

**Akihiko** : "Oh, bohai-chan, kemarilaaaah!"

**Koro** : "WO~OF! (OKEEEH!)"

**Mitsuru** : "Njir, nih orang udah pada ga bener, gua disamain sama anjing t(-.- )t"

**Meanwhile…** (lagi) **at Yukari's room.**(ini entah kenapa Saya masukin Ryoji)

**Ryoji**: "OOOOH! MAMMA MIAAA! (nyelonong pas Yukari lagi monyong)"

**Yukari** : "UULA LAH!" (nyaut)

**Ryoji**: "SEMELEKETEK BIBEH!"

**Yukari** : "(pasang pose ngupil) Hey, Ryoji. Learn to love me… Kiss me now, butet I donot kenow how?"

**Ryoji** : "(_buseeet, nih orang apa genderuwo? Ngupilnya napsu beneer_) Caranya gini, pertama, miringin kepalalu, kedua, monyong semonyong-monyongnya, ketiga merem."

Saat Yukari mulai melakukan apa yang disuruh Ryoji, **"JEPRET!"**Ryoji memotret pose monyong Yukari

**Ryoji** : "NYIAHAHAHA! Dapet! KABOOOOOR! (lari keluar kamar Yukari)"

**Yukari**: "Aah, you're sooo, in love with me~" (AN : Laah? Kacau serius kacau.)

Ryoji lari keluar kamar Yukari dan **"BRUUAK!"**

**Ryoji**: "Shinjiro! Hey, baby~"

**Shinji**: "Not in the mood babe. (ea!)"

**Back to Shinjiro's journey…**

Semua makhluk-makhluk yang terlibat tadi sudah kembali mengecek keadaan Ken. Dan Shinjiro terus melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Mitsuru tapi…

**Shinji**: "Ken? ALAMAAAAK! BUJUBUJEEET! OMG JOGET JOGEET! Kamu pake tank top, rok mini, di kuncir dua dan pake hak tinggi! Sangaat dewasa…"

**Sisa S.E.E.S.** : "… (sweat dropped)"

**Ken** : "Mas Shinji, ojolali toh… (author sendiri ga tau artinya apa -_-") Sedang opo iki? Darahnya ngalir toooh… alias mimisan mak~ (Ken jalan, kesandung) Aduduh, maak…"

**Sisa S.E.E.S.** : "Keeeen… (slow motion)"

**Shinji** : "BAHENO~~~~OL…"

**"BRUAK!"**Ken jatoh dengan posisi jungkir balik loncat indah (jayus)

**Ken** : "MAMIIIIH…"

**Fuuka** : "THUUIIDDDAAAQ…"

**Shinji**: "Gha… Sroot… Srooot…"

**Junpei** : "Nji, lo mimisan? Muhuhaaaanthleeeebb…"

**Shinji**: "(pose heroik) Sekarang. Aku tak boleh membuang waktu lagi, harus menyatakan cintaku. _OOOH! SAYANKKQYU! Te amo my bibeh!"_

**Sisa S.E.E.S.** : "(sfx : krik… krik… krik…) WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Ken** : "Telmi lu pade! Bang Shinji tuch sooo, romanthiq! Saking romanthiq-nya aduduh, akyu sampe meltiiing… Udah ah, aku mau nonton tipi!"

**Shinji**: "D-diah… MENGHARGAI AKUH! Gak kaye lu Mitsuru (nunjuk Mitsu yang ga tau apa-apa)!"

**Mitsuru**: "Dih…"

TV-pun dinyalakan dan…

_**Pap cuap, pap cuap, na—na-nana! Jreng!  
The Doooger Su-per-Shooow…**_

_The Show that make people not 'cheboq' just to see the host! Teen Pop Star *BUAGH!* Sensational Minato Arisato-o! Give applause everyone! 'Cause here he co-ome! Dok dok… JEGER!_

_Pada episode kali ini, kami akan meliput kehidupan seorang 'pedophile' yang sedang mencari arti cinta sejatinya. Mari kita sambuut… SHI*****! Maaf untuk keamanan dan kenyamanan anak anda nama korban kami sensor._

Film liputan Minato dan Cameraman diputar, semua anggota S.E.E.S. nonton kecuali Minato tentunya… shh, jangan bilang-bilang, tapi Minato udah nonton duluan (apa banget ih author…)

**Ken** : "Hoi para senpai urat malunya pada putus ya?"

**Sisa S.E.E.S.**: "LHAAAA? Lo bilang apa! KURANG AJAR! Kea lu kaga..."

**Ken**: "Nonton aja!"

Semua pada akhirnya nonton film liputan Minato, dari mulai perjalanan awal sampai akhir, tapi entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya Minato dapat merekam semua kejadian antek-antek yang lain…

**S.E.E.S.** : "WTF! Sialanjing! Woof!" (AN : Kok pada ikutan Koromaru -_-")

**Junpei** : "Hmm, dari semua yang gua tonton, kayaknya gua paling sexy…"

**Sisa S.E.E.S.** : "SEXY? BAHLUL BOTAKLU!"

Minato tiba-tiba nimbrung dengan gaya (sok) baik seakan semua itu tidak pernah terjadi, Jaim-nya juga ilang…

**Minato** : "Hey guys… (ea!) udah nonton Doger Show?"

Serempak S.E.E.S. death glare, Junpei ngaca. Minato mundur, mundur, mundur… **"BUAK!"**Minato menabrak seorang cewek berambut coklat dengan jepit rambut sponsor nama bioskop?

**?**: "AMITAABAAA…" (AN : -_-")

**Minato** : "HORMAAAT! GRAK! (jayus)"

**?**: "(cling! Matanya berkelip-kelip) AAAAH… SAYA DEWI UTUSAN GILA DATAANG KEMARI UNTUK MERUBAH NASIB BURUK PARA MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK YANG DI DUGA KENA SANTET BANG KIBUL SUPAYA KEMBALI NORMAL UGE-UGE MUAH!"

**"BYUUR!"**Para S.E.E.S. di sembur layaknya sama mbah dukun.

**S.E.E.S.**: "Aah! Aku kembali normaaal!" (AN : apa banget ih)

**Junpei**: "AKHBLEKEBEK..."

**Sisa S.E.E.S.**: "Kayaknya nih makhluk satu belom normal..."

**TBC :o**

* * *

Karena fic yang ini sangaat **JAYUS!**

**AN :**Sebelum maaf-maafan, Saya mau bilang… Adakah orang baik hati nan ramah yang SUDI dan MAU me review fic Saya yang ini dan fic Saya yang satunya lagi?

Maaf update-nya sangat sangaaat, terlambat. Pokoknya maaf. Adakah yang bersedia memaafkan author gembel nan gila ini? Maaf maaf, sekali, tadinya niat ngupdate cepet, tapi dikarenakan hal-hal yang… um… mengganggu.

Yaitu : Lagi nyoba buat fic romance, terus pas mau ngetik chap ini, laptop error, dan sekarang bentar lagi mau UTS, yaah, pokoknya maaf lah… Dan pas mau ngepost ke FFn, modem pulsanya abis -_- OH YA! DITAMBAH FFn ERROR entah kenapa...

Maaf! Maaf! Mana pas di-post abal abal lagi, penulisannya pasti ada typo, terus EYD-nya suka error, dan ilang-ilangan…

Tapi… Sekarang Saya sudah bela-belain ngepost nih chapter, dan membuang waktu bebas yang berharga, TAPI, INI TIDAK SIA-SIA! Kenapa? Soalnya rumah kosong. Dan Sayane males belajar hehe…

Adakah orang baik yang SUDI me**review** fic abalan ini yang makin hari makin ga jelas dan jayus?

**PEYEEE! Eh, salah, REVIEW PLEASE :]** (tuh kan jayus…)

Oh iya, gaya penulisannya enakan gini atau yang di chap 1? Maaf juga karena Align center/left-nya berubah, laptop Saya rada-rada error gimana gitu...


End file.
